


Survival Time

by Seito



Category: Assassination Classroom, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: All things are equal in death. Nagisa certainly didn’t sign up for this class.





	Survival Time

**Author's Note:**

> **rainixdra**  said: Seito, Seito! This just came to me but Class 3-E (Ansatsu Kyoshitsu) in Tenkuu Shippan! AKA where the admin made the wrong choice dragging teens who were trained in assassination techniques into their game to create God.
> 
> I think this is a brilliant idea ahaha. Much thanks to  **midnightluck**  for giving me the setting.

Nagisa checked his weapon stash again. Two knives, a taser and two handguns with four spare magazines. A decent stock; he should be able to make it to the next building and supply closet without any problems.

He peered around the wall, checking it was all clear. The suspension bridge was just a few feet away. No Masks were in sight.

Or not.

A man wearing a smiley face Mask came from behind the stairwell, goggles swinging around his neck. He held a small hand knife, immediately charging forward to slash at Nagisa.

Nasiga jumped back, dodging the first blow. The Mask didn't allow him to recover, pressing forward, furiously slashing at him.

"So fast," Nasiga said. He backflipped away, mindful of the building's edge. There was no other choice. He steeled his heart, pulling out his knife instead of the taser.

As the Mask charged at him again, Nasiga took a deep breath, sidestepping the first slash. Like a viper, his hand flashed out, slitting the Mask's throat with one quick movement. Nasiga frowned, as a bitter feeling settled in his stomach. He hated killing people.

"Ruthless as always."

Nasiga turned around, knife coming up in front of him before he recognized the person. "Karma!"

The redhead waved with a cheery smile. "Catching up to you has been ridiculously easy. You just leave a trail of bodies with slashed throats behind," Karma said.

Nagisa flinched. "It's not like I want to do that!" he protested.

This world was utter madness. Nagisa had been walking home one day, depressed over his failing grade when he had spotted a tower flickering like a mirage in the distance. He blinked, and found himself in a strange world when a woman wearing a smiley face Mask had attacked him.

It had been a nightmare since.

He had been here a week, uncovering pieces of information. According to what he had found, he was a candidate fighter here to defeat the creator of this realm. The people wearing smiley Masks were criminals or candidate fighters who had tried and failed. Neutral Masks were support help, passing along supplies and if asked correctly, information. Frowny Masks were  _teachers_ , here to teach the assassination techniques required to survive in this world.

Kill or be killed, survival of the fittest in this hell.

Nagisa had to steel his heart so many times as Masks were relentless. He had never wanted to be a killer, never wanted to stain his hands crimson.

"Earth to Nagisa~"

Nagisa snapped back to attention. Karma waved a piece of paper in front of Nagisa's face.

"What-?" Nagisa said.

"Honestly, how have you not been killed yet, super assassination skills aside?" Karma asked, amused. "I got some really useful information from a Neutral Mask and Frowny Mask confirmed it."

"What kind of information?" Nagisa asked.

"Image of our target," Karma said with a grin.

"You know what he looks like?" Nagisa exclaimed. He had been looking for that information for days now. Leave it to Karma to know it. It was selfish, but Nagisa was so happy that his childhood friend had landed in this world with him. What would have Nagisa done without him?

Karma handed over the piece of paper. "I don't really believe it, to be honest. But it's been verified."

Nagisa took the paper. "This… is a yellow octopus?"

"They call him Koro-sensei," Karma said. "So what do you say Nagisa? Let's team up together to take him down. If we can beat him, we get to leave this realm."

"Sure," Nagisa agreed. "But I want more backup. I know the Smiley Masks also contain people who failed to kill him. We won't be enough." He wiped his blade clean and sheathed. "I was headed to that building because there was a rumor of two great snipers candidates fighters over there."

"Fine," Karma said, following after Nagisa. "But the information for his location is supposedly only good for the next week."

"You even got his location?!"

"Heh, don't underestimate me."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
